starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Naom Char Incident
The Naom Char Incident was a fight for survival in the jungles of the Outer Rim world of Naom Char between a stranded Imperial unit and hostile former Imperial prisoners eager for revenge against their former captors. The Setup In late 13 ABY, reports reached a now-rebuilt Guritsan that a prison ship destined for arrival at Kessel was already a week late. Imperial substations in the Kessel Redoubt had detected the ship's transponder several days earlier, near the world of Naom Char, but it promptly disappeared. Fearing that the prison ship had either been liberated by New Republic commandos or taken over from within, Danik Kreldin assembled a search-and-rescue team aboard the Bebop, a ''Marauder''-class Corvette, and set out on the long and dangerous journey to the Kessel Redoubt. Crash Landing Days later, arriving over Naom Char, the last reported sighting of the prison transport, Imperial sensors detected faint ion traces that belonged to the prison transport. Angling in towards the world, the Bebop prepared for landing... but whether it be odd atmospheric conditions or a disturbance with the magnetic field, the Bebop started to act bizarre and the helm lost all control. With systems dying, the Bebop spun out of control and smash landed onto the surface of Naom Char. Recovering from the shock of the collision, Kreldin set out to assemble his team - battered and bruised, with some lying dead, Kreldin's team was shaken up. Several kilometers away, Verst Dejorn, a Shistavanen who had been elected as "leader" of the surviving escaped prisoners, watched as the Bebop made its harrowing descent and assembled his "crew" - seventy-three blood-thirsty non-human criminals and murderers. They also had crash landed on Naom Char, their ship inoperable - Verst told them that their opportunity to escape had arrived and a chance at vengeance was theirs. Excited, the prisoners set out towards the crash sight to surprise and slaughter the Imperials. The Fight Kreldin surveyed his surviving search-and-rescue team. Thirty Imperial Stormtroopers, fifteen naval security troopers, five Imperial Army soldiers, including Sandor Woden, and thirty-eight survivors of the Bebop's crew; out of the eighty-nine survivors, only sixty-seven were in fighting condition, and the surviving crew did not have anything larger than a hold-out. But Kreldin was determined to seek out the prison ship and finish his mission. Sending out a distress signal, which would be picked up by one of the substations and relayed to Millanos Sekirol's headquarters. A rescue team would come. As the survivors assembled and organized, the jungle came alive - the ambush had been sprung, and the Imperials were caught off guard. With vicious roars, the alien prisoners came down upon the clearing with makeshift, primitive weapons. Only a few of the prisoners had any real weapons, stolen from the crew of the prison transport. But they nonetheless proved deadly - slashing and slicing into the Imperial lines, or firing from the cover of the jungle. One alien made it far enough to take a slice at Kreldin's back while he was fighting a Gamorrean and would have been cut down if it were not for Sandor Woden, firing from atop a tree with his F-31 BlasTech Laser Rifle. Owing his life to the sniper, Kreldin would later promise to pay back the sniper. But for now, the situation was worsening. Imperials were being cut down all around them. Near the wreckage of the Bebop, three Imperial stormtroopers had managed to assemble one of the surviving E-Webs and put it to use - mowing down aliens left and right and firing into the jungle. With twenty-three men already dead, Kreldin was fearing they would be mowed down and slaughtered to the last man. The E-web was nearing overheating. Then, hope seemed to rise - his comlink was being hailed from orbit, as reinforcements from Sekirol's fleet had arrived. But somehow, a shield had been activated and covered the planet, preventing any reinforcements from arriving. Verst and his men had discovered the remnants of an ancient civilization on Char, including a working shield generator. If the Imperials had any hope of escape, they had to disable the generator. Fortunately, the Imperial fleet in orbit were able to track the source of the generator and provide the coordinates to Kreldin, who vowed to destroy it. Clash at the Temple Ordering a withdrawal, Kreldin led his survivors, carrying the wounded, into the jungle, trekking towards the source of the power generator. In hot pursuit were the aliens, and sporadic firefights would ensue throughout the journey. But the Imperials were able to reach the shield generator's housing facility - an ancient-looking temple in a jungle clearing. Defended by more prisoners, the Imperials fought their way into the facility. Inside, the Imperials began to plant detonators but were halted by the arrival of Verst and several of his troops. Verst declared Danik, a Black Stars, must pay for his crimes and killing his family. Verst's family had been killed during a battle by a Black Stars, and had swore vengeance... lashing out at the former Black Stars, Verst and Kreldin engaged in a fist-fight that ended when Verst pulled out a sword. Dodging the swipes, Kreldin managed to put a few shots into Verst that did nothing more than slow him down... but that was all that was needed. Rushing towards the exit, Kreldin escaped the temple moments before it exploded from the charges, bringing down the shield generators and allowing the Imperial reinforcements to rush forth. Aftermath At the site of the Bebop, Imperial dropships descended to care for the wounded and take aboard the survivors. Verst had survived the temple fight and commandeered one of the Imperial shuttles, taking it to freedom and vowing revenge against Kreldin. Danik and the survivors were patched up and returned to Guritsan space for some much needed R&R. Category:Minor Engagements From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.